Surfaces, such as walls and doors, may obscure a scene from view. In order to view the scene, a person may need to open, or otherwise manipulate, the surface while in close physical proximity to the surface. However, such manipulation may not be possible or desirable in certain situations, such as when the surface is out of reach.